What is the Rose want?
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Se supone que las clases serian lo mas difícil en Beacon, aunque su hermana dijera que su incapacidad de hacer amigos, pero Ruby Rose aprendió que lo que pensaba que seria y lo que la realidad le lanza son cosas muy diferentes.


Ruby Rose estaba confundida, ella nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta, simplemente esto no debería ser de esta forma, se supone que lo más difícil de Beacon seria las clases, su hermana diría que sería hacer amigos pero increíblemente había hecho muchos amigos en poco tiempo y tal vez era por eso que estaba en esta situación. Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que se encontraría en tal predicamento pensaría que era una broma de Yang, ojala fuera una broma de Yang, pero no aquí estaba ella acostada en su litera mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido como si tratar de amenazar al techo para que le diera una respuesta a su situación.

-Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas- Escucho la voz cantarina de su hermana que estaba feliz en la ignorancia.

-¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor Ruby?- Pregunto Blake al notar que Ruby no contestaba.

-Si se te acabaron las galletas, estoy segura que de que en la cafetería te darán más- La voz de Weiss se escuchó desde su escritorio.

Ruby aun no contesto, ella buscaba una solución a su problema pero llevaba ya una semana buscando solo, tal vez un poco de ayuda de su equipo sería bueno.

-Sabes que me puedes contar todo, Ruby- La voz de Yang ahora sonaba preocupada.

Ruby bajo de su litera y se sentó en la cama de su pareja, abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro, no encontraba las palabras para explicar el problema que tenía.

-Un chico se me confeso- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

La reacción no fue lo que ella esperaba al menos de Weiss y Blake, Yang reacciono exactamente como esperaba con los ojos rojos y con una sonrisa dulce. Ella esperaba que Weiss se riera y dijera que su problema no era gran cosa pero en lugar de eso la heredera dejo rápidamente su tarea y se sentó a su lado con una mirada en la cara que decía "Cuenta todos los detalles" mientras rebotaba. Mientras que Blake tranquilamente dejo su libro y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella como un gato curioso, que sus orejas de gato estuvieran al descubierto y que parecía que tenían toda su atención hacia la pequeña Ruby no ayudaba.

-¿Y quién sería el próximo cadáver que hizo tal cosa?- Ruby alzo la vista de Blake a su hermana, en un principio parecía que ella estaba bien, incluso estaba sonriendo, pero si mirabas más de cerca notarias que sus ojos estaban rojos y sus músculos estaban tensos como si se estuviera preparando para salir corriendo.

-Solo prométanme que escucharan hasta el final y no harán nada sin mi permiso- Ruby miro a las otras tres chicas a los ojos hasta que cada una dio su promesa, aunque Yang lo hizo a regañadientes.

-La semana pasada después de la clase de combate Jaune…- A penas dijo el nombre de Jaune y Yang ya estaba corriendo a la puerta, por suerte Weiss y Blake ya sabían cómo su compañera de equipo iba a actuar y en un instante la puerta estaba bloqueada por hielo y las piernas y brazos de Yang estaban atados con una cinta negra.

-Perdona la interrupción- Dijo Weiss en un tono educado mientras colocaba un poco de cinta adhesiva en la boca de Yang que había empezado a despotricar de como las entrañas de Jaune nunca serian encontradas por ningún cazador vivo- Por favor continua-

-Cómo iba diciendo Jaune me dijo si podía hablar conmigo en privado- Continuo Ruby- Asi que caminamos por Beacon hasta llegar a una clase vacía y él se me confeso-

-Detalles Ruby- Dijo Blake con voz sedosa- Necesitamos detalles-

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto Ruby y al ver que las tres asentían solo podía suspirar.

Yang solo quería saber que más tendría que hacer sufrir al Vomit Boy por atreverse siquiera a pensar de su hermana en forma romántica.

Blake solo quería ver si sus novelas eran tan parecidas a la realidad aunque la verdad no esperaba mucho siendo la adorkable Ruby y el denso Jaune lo más que esperaba era un beso en la mejilla como máximo.

Mientras que Weiss siempre quiso tener una charla de chicas como estas, siendo criada en un ambiente tan restrictivo siempre quiso hacer cosas como estas y por eso es que estaba tan interesada.

/FlashBack/

Después de que habían entrado al salón vacío se instaló un silencio incomodo, durante un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero fue Jaune el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, Ruby?- pregunto Jaune sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Si?- dijo Ruby confundida- ¿Pasa algo malo, Jaune?

-Depende de cómo lo veas- Jaune se encogió de hombros- Para serte sincero ese día yo estaba aterrado de estar en Beacon, fue mi sueño ser un Héroe pero aun así estar en la mejor escuela de cazadores sin ningún entrenamiento previo era aterrador-

-Se lo que se siente- los labios de Ruby se curvaron en una sonrisa- Saltarse dos años para poder entrar, que todos los demás sean más grandes que tú, que tu hermana te abandone y luego chocar contra alguien y literalmente explotar, puedo decir que fue aterrador-

Ruby escucho la risa de Jaune mientras que él se daba vuelta para hacer frente a ella.

-Lo bueno fue que encontré a una cara de cráter para hacerme compañía y así olvide lo aterrado que estaba- dijo el caballero con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que coincidencia- respondió Ruby con la misma sonrisa burlona- Yo encontré a un Vomit Boy que hizo exactamente lo mismo para mí-

Los dos estallaron en risa y el ambiente perdió todo lo incomodo que tenía.

-Desde ese día has sido mi mejor amiga Ruby- Dijo Jaune al dejar de reír pero Ruby noto algo diferente en sus ojos azules, no se veían nerviosos o indecisos como siempre sino que se veían decididos era algo que solo había visto durante la invasión a Vale cuando White Fang uso las líneas del tren en desuso para introducir Grims al centro de la ciudad- No sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado a mejorar-

-Ya eras bueno Jaune- respondió Ruby mientras trataba de ocultar el rubor en su rostro- Solo necesitabas un empujón-

-Tal vez si tal vez no…- Jaune desvió la mirada hacia el techo como si estuviera recordando algo- Pero de todos modos te doy las gracias por confiar en mí-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Jaune, somos amigos después de todo- dijo Ruby.

-Amigos…- Dijo Jaune ausente y antes de que Ruby pudiera preguntar algo mas Jaune continuo- Siempre pensé que seriamos esas personas que se hacen amigos en la escuela y siguen siendo amigos hasta que son viejos-

-Podemos serlo Jaune- Ruby se veía preocupada, no sabía a lo que quería llegar Jaune.

-Pero yo no quiero- solo fue un susurro pero resonó en todo la habitación vacía.

Ruby no podía creer lo que había dicho Jaune, ¿Ya no quería ser su amigo? Ella bajo rápidamente la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar. Ella noto los pies de Jaune, había caminado hasta estar frente a ella, sintió una mano que la obligo a cumplir con su mirada haciendo que las lágrimas que trataba de contener bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Ruby, no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo- dijo Jaune mientras se inclinaba para besar a Ruby.

Una muy sorprendida Ruby Rose estaba de pie en un salón vacío de Beacon mientras que su primer amigo la besaba. Después de unos momentos el beso termino y se Jaune se separó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que Ruby se llevaba la mano a los labios y su rostro se tomaba un color carmesí.

-Te quiero Ruby- fue otro susurro pero para Ruby parecía como si lo hubiera gritado.

Ruby no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio mientras que su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar y solo reacciono cuando escucho a Jaune hablar.

-Sé que es repentino- la voz de Jaune volvió a adquirir el tono nervioso de antes- No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo-

Jaune se movió para salir de la habitación pero antes de salir se detuvo.

-No importa lo que decidas, estará bien para mí- dijo Jaune pero mientras cerraba la puerta Ruby lo oyó decir- Pero tu primer beso siempre será mío y solo mío-

Eso hizo que el rubor de Ruby fuera más fuerte.

/Fin del FlashBack/

Un chillido inundo la habitación del equipo RWBY, para la sorpresa de todos era Blake la que hizo tal sonido, al parecer la forma posesiva en la que actuó Jaune era parecida a uno de los personajes de Ninja del Amor.

Weiss y Yang no podían creer lo que Ruby les había contado, el nervioso, patoso y un poco tonto Jaune tuvo el valor de robarle el primer beso a Ruby Rose la hermana pequeña de Yang Xiao Long era hombre muerto.

-Debe ser triste morir virgen- dijo Weiss mientras que le quitaba la cinta adhesiva a Yang.

-O no, la muerte es un destino muy placentero para alguien que profano a mi pequeña hermana- dijo Yang.

-¡No he sido profanada!- grito Ruby ruborizándose.

-¿Qué piensas responderle?-Pregunto Blake luego de calmarse.

-No es tan fácil- dijo Ruby que parecía feliz de que alguien en su equipo no considerara el asesinato de Jaune como una solución.

-No te preocupes hermanita, tu hermana Yang solucionara esto de forma rápida y efectiva-Weiss se disponía a liberar a Yang cuando un grito de Ruby la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Prometieron escuchar toda la historia- Ruby les dio esa mirada de cachorrito triste haciendo que Weiss desistiera en liberar a su hermana.

-¡¿Hay más?!- El grito de Yang hizo que Blake se cubriera sus sensibles oídos de gato con las manos.

-Bueno…- dijo Ruby mientras se removía en su lugar como si estuviera incomoda-Eso fue el martes, el jueves Ren me pidió…-

-Un momento, que tiene que ver Ren en todo esto- pregunto Blake.

-Uhmm…- Ruby no sabía cómo explicar bien su problema ya que Jaune solo era la mitad de dicho problema, así que decidió hacerlo lo más simple posible- Puede ser que el jueves Ren también se me confesara-

Silencio, eso fue lo que inundo el cuarto del equipo RWBY, era un silencio extraño como si el sonido mismo hubiera dejado de existir pero ese silencio no duro mucho.

-¡¿QUE REN HIZO QUE?!- gritaron las tres chicas mayores al mismo tiempo

 **Notas: Pensaba hacer esto como un One-Shot pero al empezar a escribir me di cuenta de que si lo hacía de esta manera no me daría tiempo de crear la historia como quería así que hare una serie corta no más de 5 capitulo.**

 **Por otro lado daré una explicación de cómo surgió esta historia, he estado leyendo muchos fics de RWBY últimamente y he notado varias cosas.**

 **El harem siempre lo tiene Jaune o Ruby (Pero en el caso de Ruby los miembros de harem son solo chicas)**

 **Ren casi siempre es emparejado con Nora y cuando no lo es nunca se le da mucho seguimiento a su historia**

 **No he visto un fic de RenxRuby**

 **Los fics que dicen que tendrán un harem siempre hacen que las chicas se enamoren de Jaune solo porque Jaune existe o por alguna otra razón poco profunda.**

 **Nunca hay un fic de harem inverso (Aunque no disfruto exactamente los animes, mangas, fics de harem inverso)**

 **Y muchas cosas más pero empecé a escribir esto como un RenxRuby pero solo al empezar me di cuenta de que los únicos problemas en esa relación serian Yang y Nora, lo cual lo hace aburrido desde mi punto de vista, así que le di vuelta a la idea y luego pensé en Jaune hay muchos fics Lancaster pero ninguno donde Ruby tenga un harem que tenga a Jaune, siempre es Jaune el que tiene el harem o Ruby la que hace el harem y dejan a los personajes de Jaune y Ren fuera de la vista. Es por eso que llegue a esta idea de Ruby con un Harem inverso (Aunque no me guste el harem inverso pero me parece raro que no encuentre ninguno fic de esto viendo que hay tantas posibilidades, también me parece un poco hipócrita de mí mismo que me guste un buen fic harem pero no me gusta ver algo con harem inverso por lo que esto es también una prueba para mi).**

 **Esto sucede antes de comenzar el volumen 3, es más fácil para mí escribir en un lugar fijo como lo es Beacon que en el contexto que se nos presenta en el volumen 4. Espero que les guste y a los que no espero que dejen un Review diciendo porque.**

 **Estoy tratando de mejorar mi narrativa pero aun siento que me falta mucho en lo que es descripción de escenarios y sentimientos, odio cuando una palabra se repite una y otra vez y no puedo pensar en otra para sustituirla.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero poder actualizar la semana que viene.**


End file.
